We - I, am with the Crystal Gems?
by EverChangingLilies
Summary: I thought that cartoons were just cartoons, until the day I was transported to the world of Steven Universe. Will the Crystal Gems really believe that I'm not lying? Even if they do, how will I get back home? -Short Story- :*AU*: I don't know much about SU, so forgive me if anything I write doesn't meet up with the present state of the show :) *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

_Chink-crash!_ I bolt upright and look around for the source of the noise. I see a shattered plate on the floor. A girls' voice groans, "Steven, you woke up Pearl. You gotta be more careful!" I close my eyes and put a hand to my forehead. "Pearl?"

I jerk my hand away from my face. _It's cold!_ I jump up from the couch and run to a window and look at my reflection. My hands go to my mouth and I gasp. "No way…" I spin around and see three people staring suspiciously at me. A tall dark woman comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Pearl, what is it?"

I take a few steps back and bump into a door. My hand races around the surface and finds the doorknob. I pull it open and bolt outside. I tumble down the steps and dig my feet into the sand, trying to run away from this dream. Or is it a nightmare?

I chance a look behind me and see the tall woman chasing me. I keep running but trip over a rock lodged in the sand. I fall onto my face and sand fills my mouth. I push myself up onto my knees and spit the sand from my mouth. I look behind me again and see the tall woman, and two other people following her. One is short with dark curly hair and another is… purple?

In just a few seconds the tall woman is at my side, bent down with her face only inches from mine. She wears silver sunglasses in the shape of two upside-down triangles. She reaches a hand to my cheek and I shrink back. Her hand only touches my cheek for a second when she pulls it away in shock. She takes off her sunglasses and I look into her _three!?_ eyes. She scans my body and then offers a hand to help me up. I take it tentatively and brush the sand from my clothes. I just finish dusting off my clothes when she grabs my upper arm and comes, again, within inches of my face. "You're not Pearl."

I mean, of course I'm not Pearl. How could I be? I don't know whats going on, but I nod my head. I look around the tall woman and see the other two people are just a few running steps away from me. I stare at the short boy for a second and then it clicks. "Steven.." I look at the short purple girl, "Amethyst…" and then I look at the tall woman holding my arm. "Garnet..?"

Steven and Amethyst seem worried and confused, but Garnet is almost creepily calm. She looks down at me. "So you know who we are, but who are you? Where's Pearl?" I swallow. This is really weird. I stutter an answer, "I-I'm Amelia… I don't know h-how I got here…"

Garnet puts a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, lets go back to the temple and find out whats going on." I nod and walk aside her. When we get back inside the temple I find a mirror and look at myself. I then have an idea. I turn and see the others huddled in a group, no doubt discussing my situation. I tip-toe into the kitchen area and grab a small knife. I've seen the cartoon and I know how this works. I jab myself in the arm just as Garnet looks my way. "Don't!" She takes a bounding leap and reaches out a hand, but I've already inflicted the damage.

Swirls of white smoke fill my eyes and I find myself in a room adorned with white, diluted blue, and silver crystals. I see a full body length mirror. I look into it, and to my surprise, I see my own normal reflection, not Pearls'. I look down at my hands and find my own hands. I pull a strand of hair in front of my face and find that it's my own strawberry blonde. I gaze around the room and realize why I got here. I look down at my arm and see no trace of the stab wound. I run it over with my fingers. "Amazing…"

White smoke fills my vision again and my feet hit the wooden floor in the living room of the temple. I look down and see my own hands still there. I sigh. A pair of hands grabs both my shoulders and spin me around. Garnet looks at me suspiciously. "How did you know how to do that? How did you change form?!" I push her hands off of me and hug myself. I take a few steps back and see Steven peeking around Garnets' hip. He walks up in front of me looks me over. He extends a hand to me. "Come on, I have an idea. I know how we can find you!" I stand hugging myself but relax after a few seconds.

I nod. "Okay. What is it?" Steven grabs my hand and pulls me up some stairs and sits on his bed. He pasts the mattress next to him. "Sit." I walk over and sit next to him, but with a few inches in between. He leans over and pulls a laptop out from under his bed. He opens it and hands it to me. "Here. Look yourself up so we can see who you are." I look up questionably at Garnet, and she shrugs. I have a youtube account, so I search it up. The page comes up blank. I take a deep breath and shake my head. I then look up my Instagram, and find nothing. I clench my teeth and search up my Facebook account. Nothing. My eyes sting and I feel them begin to water up. I look down at my open palms and squeeze my eyes tight. "Where did I go…?"

"She could be from another dimension." I look up and see Amethyst twirling a yoyo around her finger. I wipe the tears from my eyes. Garnet looks at me. "If she was from another dimension, how does she know who we are?" Garnet turns to me, and I cross my legs on the bed. I play with a chunk of my hair. "This might sound crazy to you guys, but where I live- or lived- Gems don't exist. There's just a television show which was pretty much your guys's whole lives." Steven stares at me and then starts to bounce. "So, where you came from, I was in a TV show?" I nod and laugh a little. "Actually, the name of the TV show was Steven Universe."

"That's why I was so freaked out earlier. Because this world was just… made up." Steven grabs my arm and squeezes tight. I squeak, but stay as composed as someone in my situation could possibly be. He jumps up and runs over to Amethyst. "I get my own TV show! That's awesome!" Garnet sits next to me on the bed. "I guess you being from another dimension is possible. But do you know how you got here?" I shake my head. Garnet grabs my hand and pulls me to the other side of the room. "How much do you know about us?"

"Not much really." I've probably only seen a handful of the episodes from each season. I pull up the few things I know about. "Does Steven know that you're a fusion?" She nods. "Have you seen Smoky Quartz?" She shakes her head. "Has Peridot joined you yet?" Garnet shakes her head again and puts a hand on her hip. "It seems that you really are not from here." I turn to look at Steven and Amethyst having their own conversation. "This is as crazy to me as it is for you."

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Heyo! I literally came up with the idea to make this at two in the morning because I couldn't get to sleep, and BOOM! My mind goes straight to fan fiction mode. I'm probably writing another chapter as you're reading this, if you're reading it on August 20th, 2016. Hope you enjoyed- or cringed!**

 _\- EverChangingLilies_


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down onto the main floor and scan the area. I feel a nudge behind me and nearly break all the glass in the house with my scream. I fall onto my butt and scoot back out of panic. Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven look down and see me on the floor, scared out of my mind. Steven smiles, "Oh! That's just Lion." I laugh a little to myself and stand up. I walk over to the big fluffy pink lion and pet his mane. Lion yawns and lays down on the floor, resting his head on his paw. I scratch a little behind his ears and an overwhelming sadness floods me. Lion reminds me of my dog, Penny. She'd lay in that exact same way. I push the feelings down, not wanting to cry again.

I put my hand behind my head and blush. I look up at the three people staring down at me. This is a little awkward. They all walk down to me. I clear my throat. "Uhm… I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Amelia, and… I guess I might be here for a while.." Steven comes up to me and shakes my hand. "Nice to meetcha!" He lets go, "By the way, how old are you?" I grab my hands behind my back. "I'm thirteen." He punches a fist into the air. "Cool! Me too!" I smile.

Suddenly, I feel as if I'd been hit in the face with a bowling ball. The world swoops around me and I stumble, trying to keep my balance. I put a hand on the wall and I get tunnel vision. Steven's face swirls in front of mine. "Are you all right? Hey!" My hand falls slack and I begin to fall to the floor, but someone catches me. I don't get a chance to see who, as the world goes black around me.

… ….. …. ….. … …. …..

A sudden pop of light startles me. I throw my hands over my eyes in an attempt to block the light, but find that it provides no help. I hear muffled voices around me, and I soon can make out the words. "It seems that she was still in there… Hello?" I throw my hands out in front of me in a karate attack form. Too much anime… I see four people looking at me, plus one Lion. "Ah! I'm still here. But how..?" Pearl holds up her hands to stop me.

"Your whole situation is my fault. I went on a mission and had a run-in with some Corrupted Gems. One of the corrupted gems had stolen an ancient artifact that was said to allow travel between worlds and I took it upon myself to retrieve it so no one could use it for harm." After this first bit, Pearl's face began to show regret and guilt, but she continued on.

"I did end up getting it, but, not knowing how it worked, I accidentally activated it and brought you here. The device was damaged and couldn't make full transportations, so only your soul, or mind, was brought here. I knew that whoever's soul I had accidentally brought here would die without a place to stay, or a body. I let you take cover inside of me until I could figure out some way to send you back." I nod, soaking it all in. There would probably be no way I would believe this back home, but here, it seems like the most truthful thing I'd ever heard.

"Earlier, when you blacked out, it was because you were so overwhelmed with everything that had happened to you in a short time. At that moment, your soul took shelter back inside me and I came back to consciousness. I knew that I needed to be able to talk to you, so I found a gem, who's owner had long ago perished, and had Steven here heal it to make it a habitable home." I look over at Steven and see him blushing.

"So, that means _I_ have a gem now?" I say to Pearl. She nods and clasps her hands together. "Don't you worry, we're working on fixing the device so we can send you home." I take a breath in and let out a sigh. "Okay. I was worried I'd have to be here forever… Not in a bad way though! I'd just really miss my family and everything." Pearl briefly touches my arm. "I understand. But, as long as you're here, why don't you be a temporary member of the Crystal Gems?" I shrug and smile. "Why not?"

….. … …. ….. …. …. ….

Amethyst and Steven drag me onto the couch in the living room. Amethyst pokes my arm. "So. You said you know some stuff about us that hasn't happened yet. Spill." I look around for an idea for a change of subject. A series of sharp rapping comes from the direction from the front door. I see the silhouette of a girl. Connie, my life saver. I jump up from the couch. "I'll get it!"

I pull open the door and smile at her. "Hey, Connie! Oops…" I put my hands over my mouth and flush with embarrassment. Connie tilts her head and bores her eyes into my skin. "How do you know my name?" I wave my hands in front of my face, "Never mind that. Come in." I get out of the doorway and go to sit at the kitchen table.

As Connie walks past she stares even more suspiciously at me. I hear her whisper to Steven, "Who is that girl? What's she doing in your house?" I see Steven take a cautious glance at Garnet, who nods. I guess Steven tells her the whole story, and more, because it takes quite a while. When he finishes talking, Connie bounces on the balls of her feet. "Oh really? So she's got a gem then? Where? I need to see to believe."

I sigh as Steven pulls Connie to me. He starts to talk but I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know what she wants to see." I gather my hair into my hands and spin around, to show them the small triangular purple gem on the back of my neck. Connie reaches out a hand and strokes it. I shudder as a spiderweb of chills works it's way down my spine. I turn back to my original position and let my hair down.

"Yeah, this is new for me too. Like, a few hours. I can't really do anything with it. It's just there." Connie looks at me kind of wonderingly. "Wow. So your from another world and you get to have a gem. That's so cool! I saw, so now I believe." I look down and smile, clasping my hands in my lap. "Hey, you know what would be really cool, is if you could come see me and my stuff. You know, come over to my place sometime." Steven's face lights up. "Yeah! That would be fun!"

We talk about all the adventures that they've had, and they also fill me in with what things I don't know. I smile to myself while they talk about the time when they were stuck in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean. I really need to watch the whole show now, and maybe, what if when I get home I could still keep in touch. But that goal is a long ways away…


	3. The Last Chapter

Three Days Later

The waves of the ocean lap up lazily on the sand. I watch a pair of seagulls chase each other in the sky. I lean back on the boulder in the shade and breathe in the ocean air. It's funny how familiar this seems, even when it's completely foreign. I sigh and bask in the summer air.

The sand next to me shifts and I see a spiral tip poke out. Another tip appears a few feet away from me. Oh no. I know what these are, and I'm no match for them. I kick up sand as I bolt back to the Temple. More and more spiral tips appear in the sand, and I know that I can't outrun them. I make it off the beach and onto the grass when an odd suctioning sensation startles me from the back of my neck.

I hear the thud of an object hitting grass. I stoop down and pick it up, unawares of the tips poking up and surrounding me. The object is a small thick cylinder with a blue diamond-shaped button on the top. I press down on the button with my thumb and I feel like hot lava is pouring through my veins. I take a step but startle, and see that I am suddenly falling through the air. I look down and see the beach and the Temple. I teleported? No. It was a super jump boost. As I fall closer to the ground, I notice that all the tiny spiral spikes have disappeared.

I brace myself for what is going to be an excruciatingly painful landing, but I soon am bouncing across the ground. I look down at the cylinder in my hand and press the button again. This time, what feels like arctic ice water rushes through me. I tentatively stand up and take a step and am relieved that I don't shoot up into the air again.

Just as I decide that I won't tell the other Gems about this tiny crazy cylinder, it de-materializes in my hand. _Weird…_ I walk back into the house and flop down on the couch. I lay there for a bit, just recollecting myself after all the craziness. Those spiral tips chasing me must have just been a hallucination.

A blue-ish light glows briefly from the other side of the room and I see Amethyst and Pearl step off the warp pad. Amethyst with a gem bubbled and Pearl with a plastic bag of strange colored rocks. Pearl walks off into her room and Amethyst sends her bubble off and glances my way. "Hey." I wave my hand feebly, "Hey." She saunters over to the freezer and pulls out a Fudgesicle. I watch her walk back to the warp pad. Amethyst pulls the treat out of her mouth and glares at me. "What?" I hold up my hands innocently. "I didn't say anything." Pearl comes out of her room and sits at the kitchen table. She then begins to work out some theory through her hologram.

I feel a sharp jab through my abdomen and I look down, I let out a small gasp. I look up at Amethyst and laugh silently. "I guess they weren't hallucinations after all." I begin to sit up to examine the small Spiraled shell when I feel another jab, but this time more painful. I bring my hand up to my neck and feel my gem, sitting atop the spiral. Pearl stands up and her hologram disappears. I look at Pearl and lightly trace my gem with my finger. "Its fine right?" Pearls eyes go wide. I laugh nervously. "I'll just poof, right? Nothing bad will-"

Pearl runs toward me but I don't know if she ever reaches me. A deep black slippery smoke seeps in around me and I feel as if I'm drowning.

….. ….. … ….

I open my eyes. I gasp in a raspy breath and clutch my neck. Was it all just a dream? I sit up in my bed- _my bed-_ and reach for my phone on my nightstand. I pick up my phone, and just as I do, it buzzes with a message.

-New Email, From: {censored}-

Censored? Why would I get an Email from a censored user? I shrug and decide to open it. My phone is pretty old, so if it ever gets taken over by a virus, I'm sure that I'd get a new one. I'm due for a new phone anyway. I unlock it and open the Email:

-{censored} Sent you a video download and a message.

The video below is a clip of an unreleased episode of 'Steven Universe' tap to watch.

[ watch?v=PTCkUvb53HQ]-

I click the link and a weird program starts running, then, a video plays, and I recognize the scene. It's me laying on the couch, just before the spiral shells appeared. I see myself jerk a little as the first shell appears. There's no sound to it, but I know exactly what is being said. Then the second shell goes through my neck. I cringe. It looks like it hurt a lot more than it actually did. I see myself trying to not totally freak out. Pearl stands up and runs toward me, and then I disappear, along with the two spiral shells.

Pearl reaches the couch and grabs my gem, which has a clean cut hole right through the middle. I see her cup it in her hands against her chest, and then she seems to be yelling someone's name. I guess it's Steven's. And I'm right. Steven runs out from the temple's door behind the warp pad and runs up to Pearl. He looks confused until Pearl puts her hands out in front of her and shows him the damaged gem.

Steven takes it from her and holds the hole up to his eye. Then, for no reason, he drops it on the ground and shakes his hand off in the air. Pearl leans down to pick it up but barely touches it before recoiling. It must be burning. But why? A jump a little when a bright white beam of light shoots out from the hole in the gem. Then I see a picture of me, no, a video of me sitting with my back turned to them. I lean in closer to the screen, but when I do, the image of me moves in the same way.

I turn around and see the inside of the house spread around my room, like a panoramic movie. I smile and wave at Pearl and Steven, and they begin to talk, but I don't hear anything. I assume that they won't be able to hear anything I'll say, so i point to my ears and shake my head. I then have an idea. I grab a notepad and pen and write down a short message on the small piece of paper.

I'm fine- I'm back home

I hold the paper as close to the screen as I can. I stretch across my bed but end up overbalancing. The paper falls out of my hand and through the screen, but my face hits solid wall. I see the paper flutter through and land at Pearls feet.

She picks up the paper and smiles. Steven waves and smiles too. I return the gesture. I begin to write another message on another paper, but the screen disappears. I turn back to my phone and see that my image has disappeared from their place too. Pearl walks over and picks up the gem on the floor and places it on a shelf in the living room. Then the video cuts out. Before the program stops, a notification pops up on my screen

Would you like to save this video to your camera roll?

yes—no

I select yes. This was totally something to remember.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 **Sorry if this seemed rushed, but I just really wanted to finish this story. I'm not gonna be writing any more of this, as it was kind of a jump and go kind of story. I knew that I wanted this story to end like this, but It just seemed easier to write in my head. Just- try to imagine this as an actual episode rather than a story, because I just think it presents better that way- and seems less cheesy. All the stories I write are really good in the beginning (I think so) and are either badly written or really cheesy in the end. Welp. I tried to at least not make this super horrible. And I can diss my own writing, you know.**

 _\- EverChangingLilies_


	4. Afterward

One Month Later

"Come on, Come on! You're gonna be late!" My mom drags me by the hand while running at top speed to the Hairdresser's place. "Mom! We still have five minutes until my appointment. We can at least walk." I guess that she doesn't hear me, because a minute later we're standing, panting, at the from t door of Milly's Hairdresser Shop.

I push open the door with my fist. I really hate getting my hair cut, because I love my hair long, but my mom prefers it short. So we made a compromise. I find the squishiest seat in the waiting room and watch a single fish swim lazily around the same rock over and over again. I yawn and tap my feet in an annoyed beat.

Finally, Milly calls my name and I plop down in the 'Chop Chair.' "So, what do you want, sweetie?" I tilt my head in the mirror. "Uhm… Just a few inches. Like three, maybe?" Milly nods, "Okey Dokey." I watch her snip and measure my hair.

"Can you look down for me? I just wanna check for split ends on the underside." I look down at my lap and see little wisps of hair laying on the black cover the layer over me. I hear the scissors stop snipping. "Hey, I've never seen this scar before. Is it a birthmark I just didn't notice?"

"What?" I look up and put my hand to feel the back of my neck. I smile as I trace the outline of a small triangle. "Oh, thats nothing." But It is something. I'm actually glad for once to get my hair cut.

I guess that I really won't ever forget those four crazy days.

... ... ... ...

 **Hai! I just had a small idea to write an afterward, so here it is! Hope you enjoyed my story!**

 _\- EverChangingLilies_


End file.
